All You Need
All You Need, also known as All You Need Are Friends, is a song from the fourteenth season performed by Sharon Woolf. Lyrics It can be hard to get it right Your fire is out and your boiler's dry You've got no steam, no puff or chuff And nobody even wants to play. That's when you need a friend around To help you up when you've fallen down Give you a smile, put you back on track Get you puffing and chuffing on your way. All you need are friends Good friends To help you through the day It can be tough But I know we'll make it through. All you need are friends Good friends To see you on your way It can be rough But I know we'll make it through. Gordon, Percy, Edward, and James Emily, Henry, and Toby again Let's not forget the number one I hear him puffing and chuffing down the track. All you need are friends Good friends To help you through the day It can be tough But I know we'll make it through. All you need are friends Good friends To see you on your way It can be rough But I know we'll make it through. All you need are friends Good friends To help you through the day It can be tough But I know we'll make it through. All you need are friends Good friends To see you on your way It can be rough But I know we'll make it through. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Emily * Rosie * Whiff * Stanley * Hiro * Victor * Charlie * Bash and Dash * Ferdinand * Scruff * Mavis * Diesel * Salty * Rocky * Harold * Kevin Episodes * Hero of the Rails * Tickled Pink * Double Trouble * Thomas and the Runaway Kite * Steamy Sodor * Splish, Splash, Splosh! * Toby's New Whistle * A Blooming Mess * The Biggest Present of All * Thomas' Tall Friend * James in the Dark * Pingy Pongy Pick Up * Charlie and Eddie * Toby and the Whistling Woods * Henry's Health and Safety * Diesel's Special Delivery * Being Percy * Thomas' Crazy Day * Jumping Jobi Wood! * Thomas and Scruff * Jitters and Japes * Victor Says Yes * Henry's Magic Box * Merry Misty Island Trivia * This is the fourth song not to be sung by children. * The song was played before The Lion of Sodor screenings in the US. Deleted Scenes * Charlie and Eddie - A deleted scene of Charlie and Edward racing along the line. * Thomas and Scruff - A deleted scene of Whiff, Scruff, and Thomas at Whiff's Waste Dump. Gallery File:BeingPercy27.JPG File:BeingPercy28.JPG File:TobyandtheWhistlingWoods15.png File:TobyandtheWhistlingWoods28.png File:TobyandtheWhistlingWoods29.png File:SplishSplashSplosh66.png File:SplishSplashSplosh45.png File:Henry'sHealthandSafety3.png File:Henry'sHealthandSafety5.png File:Thomas'CrazyDay51.png File:Thomas'CrazyDay65.png|Percy File:Henry'sHealthandSafety7.png File:Henry'sHealthandSafety6.png File:Henry'sHealthandSafety28.png File:TobyandtheWhistlingWoods36.png File:SplishSplashSplosh50.png File:SplishSplashSplosh44.png File:SplishSplashSplosh67.png File:Thomas'CrazyDay24.png File:Diesel'sSpecialDelivery5.png File:JamesInTheDark2.png File:CharlieandEddie41.png File:CharlieandEddie7.png File:Diesel'sSpecialDelivery11.png File:ThomasandScruff33.png|Thomas, Scruff, and Whiff File:BeingPercy41.png|Gordon File:Thomas'CrazyDay52.png File:CharlieandEddie32.png|Edward File:Diesel'sSpecialDelivery6.png|James File:PingyPongyPickUp91.png|Emily File:Henry'sHealthandSafety39.png|Henry File:TobyandtheWhistlingWoods37.png|Toby File:ThomasandtheRunawayKite17.png File:JumpingJobiWood!39.png File:HeroOfTheRails44.png File:HeroOfTheRails543.png File:HeroOfTheRails544.png File:HeroOfTheRails31.png File:JumpingJobiWood!2.png File:Thomas'TallFriend4.png|Henry and Stanley File:JumpingJobiWood!43.png File:TheBiggestPresentofAll30.png File:Thomas'TallFriend42.png File:Toby'sNewWhistle21.png File:HeroOfTheRails279.png File:ABloomingMess8.png File:Toby'sNewWhistle23.png File:ABloomingMess9.png File:Diesel'sSpecialDelivery63.png File:JumpingJobiWood!14.png File:HeroOfTheRails565.png Music Video File:All You Need Are Friends - Music Video Category:Songs